That Girl
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: He thought her sudden change was quite odd. He never figured that the reason behind the change would shake his entire being, knock him out and wonder about things he never wondered about. -SoMa. *I just suck at summaries and I should be sleeping but, I just had to post this. I appreciate reviews very, VERY much, thank you.*


_This is an offspring of my lack of sleep and wild imagination. Thankfully, it's not the wildest offspring it came up with. Just some crying, stupidity and some fluff._

_So yeah..._

_Oh the title has nothing to do about the story. It just so happens that I'm listening to That Girl by David Choi and I couldn't come up with a proper title and, I guess you could make the story for the rest. So, yeah, again..._

_I do not own Soul Eater, by the way. If I did, Soul would be head over heels in love with me... I mean, Maka. ohohoho_

**That Girl**

When your meister 'slash' bestfriend starts to act all weird, of course you tend to wonder what is up. She's not even the type of person who would blush from just a simple touch or a simple complement. To begin with, she's not even emotional unless she really is guilty of something. He wouldn't be worried if she did something utterly stupid or something that would make her feel embarrassed around him. The problem is she's been a doll the past few days. Not even the most grave assaults about her tits would force her to slam the spine of her encyclopedia on his skull. That was also one of the most fearful things to worry about.

Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans' meister and bestfriend, isn't being herself. But that's the least of his worries. Sure, she seemed fine when they're together and when they resonate but, something changed. She was shy around him nowadays and it's driving Soul crazy. Why was she acting like she's so embarrassed around him, up to now, he couldn't figure it out. Not even a clue. And to think that the weird feeling started a few months ago.

She would just shrug, brushing the question off whenever he would ask. Maka would even reason that it was her monthly period that's why she's acting strange. But he wasn't as stupid as she thinks. Even if he wasn't a girl, of course Soul knew that monthly period just comes once a month.

It was probably because she had too many reasons when she felt like answering him that's why she tends to repeat the monthly period reason of hers. He didn't even know whether it was true or not. He didn't feel like investigating trash cans inside the house to know if she's telling the truth or not.

"I'm home." A voice came from the door. Soul lazily stood up from his bed and went to welcome Maka.

He has his eyes closed after yawning when he got out of his room. "Welco-" he halted, seeing that his meister had two paper bags in her arms. "You did the shopping by yourself again." He noted, scowling. "Didn't you say that you were going to visit Crona? You should at least tell me that you're going to the grocery after that. I should've accompanied you."

Maka smiled at him. "You're funny, Soul. Aren't you the one who always insist on staying home whenever we go to the grocery?" She shook her head, still with he smile on her face, as she moved to the table to place he two paper bags down.

Soul's scowl grew deeper. "Exactly. I insist on staying but you insist I go." He grumbled going next to her. "What is it that's bothering you?" Of course, he would be worried. She's his bestfriend, not just his meister. He wants to know what's causing her sudden change. It' annoying that he's noticed her the past few months and yet he didn't know the answer to his question; what is her problem or whatever it is that's causing her change? What's more annoying is that no matter how much he asks, he gets blocked before he even gets a hint of what's wrong with her.

Maka looked away from him. She was sure that Soul was getting tired of her little game. The way she changed around him was enough clue to why she was acting strange around him. She knew that Soul wasn't good with analyzing but, she didn't know that he'd be this dense when it came to the obvious.

She's become more gentle with him. She doesn't scold him for the slightest reason. She even started caring more for him. But she didn't realize that this was Soul Eater, the guy who sees her as tiny tits and fat ankles, until recently. Her actions of supposed to be sweet and gentle became strange, odd and weird to him. She didn't care if all those were synonymous. It was just right to define what Soul felt when she did those for him: awkward.

"I told you, it's really nothing. If I'm acting weird, do you think I'd waste my time pondering about it to myself when I've got you to tell my worries to?" She smiled, tapping his shoulder. She was tired as well. Tired of him not realizing what she feels for him. It was a one out of one hundred chance that he'd like her back anyway so, maybe it's better if she just stops.

She knew she'd fall in love one day but, she never thought that of all the people in this big world, it was Soul she'd fall for. She spent years living with him under the same roof and she fought a hard battle with her fantasies. Fantasies which include her, Soul, a kiss and an exchange of 'I love you's. In fact, she tried convincing herself that it was just because she's been reading too much romance stories that it was getting to her head. She stopped reading romance novels. But her fantasies didn't stop. She refused to admit that she's in love with Soul. Too bad that she didn't figure out that the more you deny it, the more you fall faster. And so, one day three months ago, she grew tired of fighting the feeling she has and just sighed in defeat. Three months ago, she first admitted to herself that she is in love with her partner, her weapon, her bestfriend.

She didn't start showing it until a month later. And now, it's been two months since then and he sees her weird because of that.

Soul, on the other hand, felt like he wanted the old Maka back. He did like that she was giving him attention, tending to his needs and stuff but, it didn't feel like Maka at all. He wanted her refusing to him becaause that was how she was. "Yeah... well, I'm just here if you need to open up." He scratched his head, knowing that 'nothing' actually meant 'something'. Soul went back to his room with that said.

Maka sighed. If he's this persistent, maybe she should tell him already...

...but she's afraid that she might ruin their friendship because of that.

.

.

.

"Soul!" Maka shouted. It was a typical mission to get a kishin egg. It was a three-starred mission meaning, it's a hard fight.

Soul heard Maka's cry. He immediately turned to a scythe and flew to her hand. Maka gripped his shaft tightly. She had a few cuts already. The kishin was pretty tough, skilled with sword fighting and stuff. Soul cursed that he even suggested the mission to Maka. He feared for her life since the kishin was giving a fight and it was quite fast. Maka was having a hard time keeping up with it. "Maka, you're left!" Soul shouted when he caught a glance of the kishin coming from the left.

Maka dodged and swung Soul towards the kishin. Soul managed to pierce through the kishin's skin. It yelped in pain and kicked Maka away. She slammed against a tree, since they chased it off to a forest to avoid hurting any casualties. Maka screamed in pain and it was piercing to Soul's ears.

"Maka, let's flee for now, we can't handle it at this rate." Soul tried to convince her. She shook her head, falling from the tree to the ground. "Maka! Do you even see your state right now?" He asked, hoping that it would knock some sense into her.

The meister would have none of it though. "We'll finish this Soul, if its the last thing I do..." she groaned, trying to stand up.

Soul transformed back to his human form. "The last thing you're going to do today is be safe with me. Now, let's get out of here." He tried pulling her up but she held his hand. The kishin was charging towards them, seeing that Soul wasn't in his weapon form and that he was blocking Maka's view. Luckily, she had Soul Perception.

"Scythe form, now!" She ordered, her emerald eyes looking straight at his ruby ones. Soul haven't seen that glare in a while that even if he didn't want to, he still did. She swung him with all her force towards the kishin that was charging at them that Soul rammed against its hard skull. The impact left Soul knocked out, and he turned back into his human form just right after Maka delivered the final blow. That was the kishin's end.

Maka looked at Soul's fainted figure. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Soul!" Maka shouted. She contemplated what had just happened.

She figured that of all its body parts, the kishin would only protect its head also, she had a hunch that the kishin can't bring its guard up when it's attacking so she had to attack it when it was going for an attack. Her target would be the head. Maka is indeed right. She just didn't expect that Soul would absorb the impact that bad.

"I'm sorry." She placed Soul's head on her lap, running a hand through his hair. His lips was so inviting,yet, Maka couldn't lean in to cover his lips with hers. Even if it has been in her dreams for a while now.

.

.

.

Soul was brought to the infirmary, thanks to Harvar who was in the area, training with the twins. They helped Maka bring Soul there so he would be treated. Stein said that it wasn't a serious injury at all. He just got knocked out because of the sudden movement Maka did that Soul didn't even had the chance to ready himself for such a strong blow.

Maka felt guilty that she didn't leave his side. She volunteered to be the one to nurse him, saying that she wanted to be the one to look after him.

Later that day, Tsubaki dropped by the infirmary to check on Maka and Soul. The scythe still wasn't awake and the meister just finished eating. "That was a tough one, huh, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki said to her friend.

Maka nodded. "For a minute back there, I thought I couldn't handle it." She frowned desite the supposed happy statement. "I did but, I ended up hurting Soul." There was guilt in her voice. She knew Soul wasn't prepared to strike but, it was the only opportunity she saw and not grabbing it might put their lives in grave danger.

"You just did the right thing, Maka-chan." The raven-haired girl said, patting her Maka on her shoulder. "By the way, have you told Soul yet?" She asked.

At that very same time, Soul had finally woken up but, when he heard something about what Maka had to tell him, he decided that he should stay 'sleeping'. This might just be the answer to his questions.

"No." Maka told her. "I don't think I should." She let out a bitter laugh. "He might say I'm joking or stupid. I guess, I'm afraid of rejection." She finished. Soul still didn't get it.

Tsubaki sighed. "You'll have a hard time keeping it in, Maka-chan." She reminded the now sobbing Maka.

Soul could hear her sobs and it hurted him that she was suffering just because of something she had to tell him. He was more than just eager now to know what it was. He was desperate. Why does she think that he'll reject her? It's not like she likes him for him to reject her.

"I'm tired already, Tsubaki-chan. I tried to make him notice what I feel for him," Soul stiffened at that. "...but he finds what I do for him weird." She started sobbing harder. "I'm just a friend to him, Tsubaki-chan. Nothing more than that." Tsubaki hugged her friend, calming her.

Borrowing Crona's words, Soul couldn't handle it. He knew that many girls loved his charm and coolness but, he thought Maka was immune to that. Never in his right mind had he thought that she would fall for him. It was alright that she loved him. He's thankful for that. What he doesn't know now is how he'll treat her when he's with her. Come to think about it, it's not that he doesn't like her. It's just that, he doesn't know what he feels for her. It's not like he could force himself to like her back. He sighed, feeling tired again. All the revelations he heard from her made his head spin.

It was uncool enough that he eavesdropped on the two having their girl talk. Now, he's wondering how to deal with Maka. Cool guys would just say, 'Sorry, you're not my type' and go away. But this was a girl so dear to him. He couldn't just tell that to her. Besides, it's not like she's not his type. Sure, he teases her but, he didn't want her to change physically. She's adorable like that. Then again, she always had been in his eyes but, he never thought of them as more than friends. He tries to sleep. 'This is going to be one long night'.

.

.

.

That evening, Soul woke up again. He sat up and saw Maka by his bedside. "You're awake. Finally!" She smiled. "I'm so sorry, Soul. I didn't mean to hurt you." Her smile quickly faded at that statement.

Soul noted that there was no trace of her worries about liking him evident in her face. It's either Tsubaki calmed her down very well or she's just good with the poker face act. "It's fine. Cool guys don't hold grudges." He smirked. "Besides, it's not your fault Maka. You just did the right thing." He pat her head.

He saw Maka blush at what he did but she just stayed there until he removed his hand on her head. "Do you think you can stand? Let's go home already." She said, standing up to call the nurse so he could be discharged.

Once they were out, the walk home was just them, discussing how Harvar saw them and helped her get him to the infirmary of DWMA. Maka also told him about Tsubaki's visit but she left out their conversation, of course.

When they were home, it was just the typical night in the apartment. Maka was the one making dinner though she said she'll just prepare some noodles. He wanted to ask her what's bothering her even if he already knew. He just wants her to tell him, hoping that would ease her pain somehow but, he didn't know if he's willing to ease that pain completely.

"Soul," Maka called, handing him a bowl of Chinese noodles and a fork. She sat beside him on the couch and started eating.

"Thanks." He said.

It was quiet. Soul just ate the noodles, glancing at Maka once in a while.

Finally, Maka decided to break the current silence. Also, her silence. "Don't be mad at me. I have to confess something to you after Tsubaki-chan convinced me." She started, setting down her own bowl on her lap. She wasn't looking at him instead, she's looking at the bowl in her hand, on her lap. "You noticed my changes the past few weeks. That was my objective but, the real message didn't get to you." She smiled but, it never reached her eyes. "You said I was acting weird. Actually, I'm just caring for you since..." Maka finally looked at him. She was blushing and Soul probably is too by now. She leaned in towards him, her lips briefly touching his. After that, she pulled away. "I like you." Maka said. "I like you a lot."

Soul was still surprised with the kiss. Her lips felt so soft and warm. He liked the feeling. "Maka, I..." he mumbled. "I thank you for that but, I'm not sure-" he stopped when she shook her head and stood up.

"I understand that already, Soul. I hope this doesn't affect anything we have now." She smiled at him before turning her back at him. "I know that's too much to ask for but, don't worry," despite the don't worry, her voice was trembling. "I won't ever mention it again. I just had to get ito off my chest." She moved to the kitchen and place the bowl in the sink. Soul's food lay there in the bowl in his hands, forgotten. All he could think of now is Maka. When she appeared in the room where Soul was in again, she smiled. That smile that never reached her eyes. "Please forget it if that will be better." She said, turning to the door of her room and opening it. "Good night." She mumbled before entering her room and closing the door shut.

.

.

.

The very next morning, she became the usual Maka. She would scold him and roll her eyes at him indicating her annoyance. She was back and Soul knew it was for the better. Well, he thought, actually.

**-Fin-**

_I smell something._

_Do you know what it is?_

_A sequel._

_Boom._

_I'm gonna sleep now._

_It's already 1 am..._

_...and I have to get up by 4 am._

_So, yeah. What the heck..._

_...see you for the sequel._

_Zzz.._

_-beebeepee :)_


End file.
